Sexo en Tiempos de Paz
by Mei Uzumaki Namikaze-19
Summary: -¿Decías algo cariño? –Dijo Mei con voz de inocencia y lujuriosa, al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba bajo de ella, y pudo observar como sus ojos negros seguían aquella gota, estuvo tan atento a lo que hacía que se sentía poderosa y altiva al saber que pequeños detalles que tenían en su intimidad, aun podía provocarlo de esa manera.


**Bueno, ya era hora de que subirá algo de mi retorcida cabecita, pero debido a que la Uni me acota y me desgarra y succiona como murciélago, no me da ni tiempo ( _ )**

**Al menos disfruten un poco de lo que hago, aunque no es una pareja oficial en el anime me gusta como se ven los dos, asì que espero u disfruten un poco de mi trabajo.**

**Aclaraiones:**

-La pareja en que se centra totalmente es Kakashi/Mei

-Tiene OoC

-Leve, pero leveeee Sasusaku/Naruhina

-Y fuerte Lemon, así que si sufres del corazón, o eres débil ante las tensiones fuertes, no te recomiendo leer xD

**Todos los personajes de Naruto, son de la autoria del Masashi Kishimoto Sama, yo solo tomo algunos de sus personajes para pervertirlos en mi mente y dar placer a mis lectores e.e**

**Aguante The Last! porque seguiremos siendo CANNNONNN! **

**Este capìtulo va dedicado a mis amigas, Ivorosy, Lily Loop y NaruHinaAng, las quiero niñas! ;)**

Sin mas espera, -saco mi boina y me siento en la silla de director y anunciando- Silencio en el Set que comenzamos a rodar, Luces, cámaras y acción!

* * *

En un día soleado de Konoha, corrían dos pequeñas gemelitas de 6 años cuyas sonrisas y voces sonaban las alegrías y emociones que albergaban sus corazones de infante mientras corrían por la torre Kage en busca de su papá.

Crystal y Mely Hatake dos niñas cuyos físicos eran iguales, ambas de cabello lacio hasta los hombros de color plateado con un peinado muy gracioso de palmerita, y en la parte del frente de su cara eran cubierto con un mechón de cabello, en su ojo derecho a Crystal y en el izquierdo a Mely, sus ojos color turquesa y unas cejas finas con pobladas pestañas y pequeñas narices respingonas acompañadas de una hermosa sonrisa, si, unas niñas encantadoras y felices, no había duda que eran las hijas del actual Hokage, ellas se encontraban devuelta en su hogar, después de haber ido con su madre a la Aldea de la Niebla ah la ceremonia de proclamación del próximo Mizukage.

-Papá papá papá! -alzaban las voces las pequeñas, mientras interrumpían en la oficina donde se encontraba el antiguo equipo 7 y el Hokage, cuya expresión cambio de cansado e irritado y molesto ha sorprendido y felíz mirándolas con emoción y alegría-

-Papá ya estamos en casa –decían las niñas al mismo tiempo, muy alegres mientras se lanzaban sobre aquel hombre que les extendía sus brazos para recibirlas, pasando en medio del equipo 7 - te extrañamos papá mucho muchísimo –decía la pequeña Mely , mientras abrazaba con fuerza su cuello y lo llenaba de besos en su mejilla izquierda- Es verdad papito ya quería regresar y abrazarte –mientras inflaba sus pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojitos se volvían algo cristalinos debido a las lagrimitas que querían escaparse y se abalanzaba a besar su mejilla derecha.

De pronto una voz muy familiar interrumpió la sección de besos mas sensacional y reconfortantes que sintió Kakashi.

-Ah sí, y para el Tío Naruto ¿no hay nada? Acaso ¿no me extrañaron ni un poco? Que malas sobrinas tengo –mientras fingía estar dolido y miró a Sasuke que estaba a su lado y copio su actitud de chico rebelde mirando el techo con molestia.

-Por favor dobe, las niñas saben lo que les convienen al alejarse de ti, eres una mala influencia para los niños-decía Sasuke con una sonrisa altanera buscando pelea a su amigo rival y enemigo, cosa que encontró respuesta inmediata al terminar su frase- Teme bastardo, a que te refieres que soy mala influencia eh! No ves que con mi simpatía y carisma gano muchos niños robándoles sonrisas, pero claro si se tratara de ti, ja! Saldrían los niños, corriendo y gritando, ahí viene el Emo maldito vengador, y se pondrían a llorar y suplicar que no les hagas daño. –acotó Naruto con una gran sonrisa desafiante, mientras veía como el rostro del Uchiha se transformaba a uno de ira incontrolable a punto de activar el Susanoo y destrozar a Naruto.

-Ya por favor no sigan si, maduren ya! Pelean como si tuvieran de nuevo 12 años –decía Sakura colocándose en medio de ellos para evitar una batalla campal de golpes o insultos, que de seguro terminarian en un castigo bochornoso impuesto por el Hokage, y todo porque un día, Sasuke y Naruto se le dieron por pelear y decir que, coger no era lo mismo que penetrar frente a las niñas.

-Flash Back-

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en medio de una pelea en la sala del clan Hatake, que les habían invitado una cena, por celebración de haber cumplido una misión Anbu como el equipo 7 después de muchos años sin hacer algun trabajo juntos.

Las niñas observaban lo que hacían sus Tíos, ya que era gracioso como al final de cada discusión terminaban a los golpes y en un intento de la Tía Sakura por separarlos y darles una "pequeña" sobadita para que se detengan; bueno corrección dándole un golpe a Naruto hasta soñarlo, porque Sakura no sería capaz jamás de golpear a su novio.

En uno de esos arrebatos histéricos de Naruto, que le grita a Sasuke que coger no era lo mismo que penetrar, en la sala se llenó de mucho silencio, debido que se dieron cuenta los chicos que las niñas estaban ahí, y que podían ver a pakkun correr por el patio, mientras las gemelas querían saber qué era eso que dijo el rubio, y fue entonces que las niñas preguntaron ¿qué significaba eso?

Mely miro al rubio y con suma inocencia pregunto-Tío Naruto, ¿qué es coger?-mientras lo miraba atenta esperando una respuesta y Crystal miro al azabache y le dijo-Tío Sasuke ¿qué es penetrar?-esperaban ansiosas esas respuesta a esas dos sencillas preguntas, que ellos parecían saber, ya que llevaban discutiendo del tema desde que llegaron y no se habían dado cuenta que ellas estaban jugando en la sala con sus muñecas y pakkun, solo Sakura las saludó y se fue a la cocina ayudar a su mamá en la cena mientras Kakashi Sensei regresaba de su jornada de trabajo.

-Aaa….AaaaH puu…pueees –tartamudeaba Naruto, y ahora entendía a su novia Hinata cuando se encontraba en esas situación; trataba de pensar algo lógico y coherente para responder a esa pregunta, pero por el amor de Dios se trataba de Naruto, nada lógico y coherente podría salir de su boca, trato de buscar ayuda en su amigo, pero le sorprendió ver a esta que estaba igual o en peor condición que él, ya que jamás lo había visto sudar y menos ante un pequeño ser que esperaba una respuesta, entonces miro a su amigo- ya te contesto tu pregunta mi pequeña, primero deja decirle algo al teme, y te respondo sí! –el rubio como si fuera un rayo apareció atrás de Sasuke y lo jalo llevandoselo al jardín y le dijo- Sasuke no podemos decirles que significa de veras!, ya que podría Kakashi Sensei, Sakura, y hasta su madre matarnos por hablar de incoherencias frente a ellas!-mientras alborotaba su cabello rubio y paro al escuchar a Sasuke decir una solución- Mintámosle, así de sencillo.

-Pero Sasuke, crees que está bien hacerlo, digo son niñas y no se olvidan fácilmente-pensando cómo salir de ese tema incómodo.

-Naruto, pongámoslo así, le dices que coger es cuando llamas para invitar a comer alguien y yo le diré que penetrar es cuando una persona le da una cucharada de comida a otra persona y se acabó ok! Además son niñas y lo más seguro que a la hora de la cena ni lo recuerden-

Con ese pensamiento Sasuke y Naruto regresaron donde estaban las niñas y les explicaron cómo habían acordado y fue el fin de ese molesto momento.

Ya era la hora de la cena y realmente la mesa se veía repleta de cosas deliciosas, había en medio de esta, un pavo hornado, acompañado de unas guarniciones de papa y aparte se podía apreciar la salsa de champiñones, ensaladas, frutas picadas, ramen y muchos piqueos, conociendo el comer de Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi sabían que posiblemente faltaría.

Fue entonces que Kakashi había llegado ya, y estaba entrando con sus antiguos pupilos al comedor después de haber disfrutado de una charla amena y agradable sobre las misiones que realizaron como el equipo 7, al llegar al comedor cada uno se sentó al lugar que le correspondía, y al no ver a sus princesitas en la mesa lo extraño mucho.

-Amor, ¿dónde están las niñas? –mientras se sentaba en su silla junto a sus ex pupilos-normalmente, ellas son las primeras en sentarse al escuchar la palabra comida.

-Tranquilo cariño de seguro están en el baño, tu sabes que les gusta estar impecable antes de comer –sonreía dulcemente mientras le servía su plato de comida a cada uno en la mesa y se sentaba en su lugar y acotó- ahí vienen, las oigo bajar, niñas ya está servida la comida –escucho como bajaban entre risas y al llegar al comedor.

-Bien la comida ya está lista! Vamos Crystal oneesan te quiero coger al comedor-mientras sujetaba la mano de su hermana.

-Sí Mely neesan y yo ya quiero penetrarte con lo que mamá preparó-mientras se sentaban en sus respectivas sillas y todos se atoraban con la comida algunos con el jugo otros.

-Niñas, pero que es esa forma de hablar-decía Kakashi entre sorprendido y molesto – ¿quién les enseño a expresarse de esa manera?

Las dos niñas sonriendo como si no hubiesen dicho nada anormal contestaron unísono-Tío Sasuke y Naruto –mostrando sus hermosos dientes y comiendo- mientras el ambiente cambio de uno alegre a pesado, tétrico y maldito mientras Naruto y Sasuke eran observados por los presentes con un aura maligna.

-Si saben correr es mejor que lo hagan ahora- mientras se levantaba Sakura con todas las intenciones de golpear-

Naruto y Sasuke desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del comedor y se encontraban corriendo por sus vidas por los techos de los aldeanos mientras eran seguidos por tres personas, cuyas intenciones no eran para nada buenas-Maldito teme jamás volveré hacerte caso me oíste!-mientras esquivaba la lava y algunos kunais y shurinkens-Cállate perdedor y sigue corriendo-respondió Sasuke asustado.

Toda esta escena era observada por los aldeanos asombrados de como los héroes de Konoha corrían por sus vidas mientras trataban de explicar lo sucedido entre brinco y brinco pero no fueron escuchados, y retumbó una gran explosión en ellos que llegó a mandárles al hospital por una semana y castigándoles con trabajos ridículos en la mañana atender a los ninjas viejos retirados, a darles de comer papilla, asearlos, después en la tarde iban a las guarderías de los ninjas que dejaban a sus hijos sin tener quién los cuiden mientras estaban de misiones, donde ellos tenian que cambiar pañales después pasaban a la academia Ninja a sentarse junto a los niños de primer curso a recibir clases y aprender que jamás deben de decir incoherencia frente a niños inocentes.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Las risas de las niñas hicieron que regresaran al mundo real y unos pequeños abrazos a sus piernas hicieron que despertaran por completo y respondieron a ese gesto de cariño.

-Jamás nos olvidaríamos de ustedes son nuestros tíos favoritos en todo el mundo-mientras estiraba más sus bracitos para formar un abrazo en grupo, con Sakura, Crystal, Sasuke, Mely y Naruto, todo esto era observado por Kakashi, que extrañaba muchísimos esos pequeños encuentros, era natural estar emocionado y más cuando sus hijas, y su esposa estaban 6 meses lejos de casa debido a que, Mei al dejar su cargo de Mizukage, debía dejar un reemplazo y todo en su debido orden, ya que siempre cada año viajaba mucho llevándose consigo a las niñas o a veces las dejaba, de cualquier forma ambos sufrían, así que, ella y yo teníamos en común en proteger y mantener en orden y la paz en nuestras respectivas aldeas, así que decidimos ponerle punto final a esta pesada situación, por mi parte entrene a Naruto en el cargo y dentro de unas semana el asumirá el puesto de Hokage y por el de ella, Chojuro asumió el cargo, librándonos al fin de este tipo de dificultades y al fin poder seguir con el plan, vivir como una familia cerca en un solo lugar.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, debido en como alguien entraba desesperada a la oficina, haciendo que el grupo 7 y las niñas dejaran de abrazarse y observaran a la persona que entro.

-Mami ¿estás bien?-decía Mely al verla toda agitada y acalorada.

\- Si mami pareces cansada te ocurrió algo-mientras Crystal era bajada para ubicarse alado de su hermana.

-Yo estuve preocupada, pensando que algo les paso! No vuelvan alejarse de mi de esa manera, si estoy conversando con alguien, no deben separarse de mí, ya les eh dicho millones de veces que no salgan corriendo sin mi autorización algo malo podría pasarles y…-no pudo continuar con su regaño debido acomo vió como las pequeñas sollozaban disculpándose.

-Lo siento mucho mami, es que teníamos ganas de ver a papá y a mis Tíos, que… no a….aguantamos las ganas de sa…lir corriendo-mientras Crystal inflaba sus mejillas y lloraba.

-So….lo queríamos ver a nuestro pa…pá y Tíos-decía Mely mientras mordía sus labios y sobaba sus manos en sus ojitos.

Todos en la sala se les encogió el corazón-Lo siento niñas por llegar alterada-se arrodilla frente a ellas- es que me preocupe muchísimo e ignore sus sentimientos de nostalgia hacia sus seres queridos-las niñas comienzan a parar de llorar y miran a su mamá con ternura abrazandola con fuerza en modo de disculpa- bueno pequeñas hagamos como si no pasó nada si-viendo de reojo al equipo 7- de seguro que no les gustaría que su Tíos las vean llorar eh! –las niñas dejan de llorar de golpe y limpian sus mejillas, ojitos y sonríen.

-Bien así me gusta, fuertes, obedientes y valerosas como todo un buen ninja de la hoja, ahora si me permiten iré a saludar a mi esposo que tanto eh extraño en estos seis meses -decía mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia Kakashi y lo abrazo muy fuerte uniendo sus frentes mientras compartían miradas de deseo y complicidad, mientras el peli plateado la sujetaba de su cintura sin soltarla en ningún momento-

-Bien aquí como que la cosa se siente diferente y es hora de retirarnos-decía Naruto agarrando a las niñas- que les parece si vamos por un tazón de ramen niñas, Hinata preparo mucho ramen hoy, y se alegrará de verlas a ambas-mientras caminaban hacia la puerta.

-Siiiiii estoy ansiosa de ver a Tía Hinata –mientras Crystal daba pequeños saltos de felicidad-vamos Mely –decía la mayor para tomar la mano de su hermana-Ya quiero verla extraño que me peine y me cuente sus historias de amor con Tío Naruto –los tres se perdieron por los pasillos ya que un buen tazón de ramen y ver a su Tía consentidora era lo mejor del día.

-Sasuke, Sakura espero no les molestaría cuidar de Crystal y Mely por hoy ¿verdad? –mientras Kakashi los miraba de reojo por una respuesta.

-No se preocupe Kakashi Sensei, los cuidaremos bien, de todos modos estaremos con Hinata planeando nuestras bodas y de seguro las niñas no querrán perderse ningún detalle y más si son nuestras pequeñas damas de honor-sonreía Sakura mientras sostenía la mano de Sasuke quien, mantenía su sonrisa de medio lado afirmando todo lo dicho por su peli rosa, retirándose de la oficina, no sin antes mencionar-Espero te diviertas Kakashi –cerro Sasuke la puerta dejando más que rojos a Mei y Kakashi, porque el si es un genio, sabía muy bien lo que hoy pasaría eso no era ningún misterio para nadie, claro, eso sí, solo sería un misterio sin resolver para Naruto.

-Dame unos minutos y dejo todo listo para irnos a casa amor-decía en tono pasible mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su esposa, posando su mirada y sus dedos sobre sus labios, y se alejó rápido al ver como Mei abría lentamente su boca y mordía suavemente sus dedos y susurraba suavemente con un toque de sensualidad–No demores amore.

Kakashi solo abrió sus ojos desorbitándolos un poco, ¿a quién quería engañar?

Él estaba ansioso de tener unos momentos privados con su esposa, porque seis meses estaban haciendo de el un ogro malhumorado y casi nadie lo aguantaba; si antes de que entraran sus hijas, él estaba discutiendo y por una tontería, Tora-chan el gato de esa Feudal que causaba muchos problemas; solo tenían que atrapar al maldito gato y dárselo a Sakura para que lo esterilicen, pero no, esta vez era todo un grupo grande de gatos que ese animal se reprodujo, haciendo esta vez un ejército de gatos rebeldes incorregibles, que estaba dándole dolores de cabeza al multiplicarse.

-Sabes que-mientras alzaba a Mei en sus brazos, eh tenido unos meses horribles y casi nadie me ha aguantado-decía mientras caminaba a la ventana de la oficina con una mirada lujuriosa- es hora de que alguien me quito lo brabucón y mi mal enojo con una dosis de besos desapareciéndose de la ventana y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraban en su habitación, mientras la baja suavemente sin dejarla de sostener de su cintura y quitándose el cubre bocas, revelando un rostro perfecto y hermoso de una nariz fina, no tan pequeña ni grande, de unos labios suaves y carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados-es hora de darte un trato que no olvides jamás y hacerte olvidar de todo lo malo que has vivido sin mí Kakashi –sostenía de su cuello y mordió sus labios y sin esperar más lo beso, como si no hubiese un mañana, recuperando con ese beso, el tiempo perdido.

Lentamente la manos de Mei fue recorriendo su cuello dibujando sobre el círculos pequeños hasta llegar a sus hombros para apretarlos fuertes incrustando un poco sus uñas en él, Kakashi vivía fascinado con ese tipo de atrevimiento por parte de ella, no se quejaba, es más le fascinaban, en parte se podría decir en sí que era un poco masoquista, él se volvía un poco vulnerable a ella cada vez que ella ataca su ser de esa manera. Su ropa de shinobi fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar solo en su bóxer azul fuerte, mostrando gran musculatura definida, - malditas sean las horas de entrenamiento que dedico este hombre como un ninja –Pensó Mei al ver a su esposo.

-Si las miradas comieran, de mí no quedaría nada ¿verdad amor? –ella solo pudo sonrojarse, a él no se le pasaba nada por alto cuando se trataba en tener estos momento de intimidad, le gustaba dejarse ver tal y como era ella, pero solo a él, como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, como olvidar ese día donde él se dedicó a darle todo el placer del mundo en su noche de bodas y un mes después se enteraron que serían padres.

-Es imposible no despegar mi mirada sobre ti es tu culpa que te quiera y te desee de esa forma –decía sin vergüenza alguna mientras mordía sus labios hasta hacerlos rojos por la presión-Deja de hacer eso que tú sabes que me fascina verte en ese estado-mientras la tomaba y mordía sus labios y lamia sobre estos, encontrándose rápidamente con la lengua de ella, tan dulce y juguetona como lo recordaba, pero de pronto él se encontró sobre la cama, no opuso resistencia porque quería ver hasta donde el deseo de ella por el llegaría.

-Espero no te importe que juegue con tu cuerpo amore?-mientras amarraba sus muñecas contra el espaldar de la cama y con sus manos recorría su cuerpo haciendo un escaneo rápido de la situación.

-Si eres tu quien me mantiene de esta forma créeme que no me importaría Mei-mientras trataba de soltarse- veo que esta vez jugaremos algo rudos-dijo él con algo de diversión y excitación en su voz.

-Si no te negare que jugaremos algo rudo, pero créeme será una experiencia placentera y gratificante para tu cuerpo y mente-mientras se bajaba de él y se perdía del cuarto-Mei, amor ¿a dónde vas? –decía el al verla salir del cuarto-

-Por unas cosas deliciosas que traje pensando en esta noche Kakashi Sensei –mientras sacaba un pequeño tazón lleno de fresas algo frías y un pequeño tarrito de leche condensada-Espero tengas deseos de unas pequeñas golosinas-mientras las dejaba en su mesita de noche y delante de la mirada atenta de su esposo procedió a sacarse su ropa tan lenta y provocativamente bailándole mientras lo hacía, cada vez excitándolo mas cuando desprendía de su cuerpo aquellos trapos que para él, estaba siendo una molestia.

-Estás jugando muy sucio señorita Terumi, y no es bueno querer hacer enojar al Hokage de esta aldea, mucho menos provocarlo así, definitivamente necesita un castigo-reía al verse atado de la cama- y te lo daré apenas pueda soltarme de aquí-decía todo ronco por la excitación y tensión que cargaba en ese momento.

-Shhhhh… Hokage sama, no se estrese así –mientras soltaba su largo cabello y cubría sus senos con ellos revelando solo una tanguita negra con encaje como él, le gustaba ver con los ligeros de juego- y sin mucha delicadeza subía en un brinco colando las piernas en cada lado de las caderas de él y bajando bruscamente, haciéndole sacar un sonoro gemido y apretando sus labios con sus dientes.

-Tranquila linda, más despacio, no querrás lastimar –movía un poco sus caderas contra su intimidad para hacerle notar el gran bulto que tenía por el placer q estaba ejerciendo sobre el-

-Recuerda que esto te dará mucho placer, así que vamos, dejemos de jugar y suéltame, me muero por hacerte gemir mi nombre y llevarte al orgasmo más de tres veces-decía todo orgulloso por lo que planeaba hacer con ella, pero su pensamiento se detuvo al ver como ella tomaba una fresa y la bañaba en leche condensada y la mordía haciendo que la jugosa fruta escape por sus labios, y él con la mirada siguiera aquella gota traicionera como bajaba por su cuello, siguiendo por medio de sus senos y vientre perdiéndose en sus bragas.

-¿Decías algo cariño? –Dijo Mei con voz de inocencia y lujuriosa, al sentir como el cuerpo de su esposo se tensaba bajo de ella, y pudo observar como sus ojos negros seguían aquella gota, estuvo tan atento a lo que hacía que se sentía poderosa y altiva al saber que pequeños detalles que tenían en su intimidad, aun podía provocarlo de esa manera.

-¿M….me das fresa? –trato de decir, aunque su voz sonó tan ronca y grave que Mei pudo darse cuenta de esos ojos tan negros y delirantes de pasión que la hizo estremecer y con una mano paso la fresa por sus labios y él la mordió, de un movimiento fuerte de sus piernas que hizo la atrapo, sorprendiéndola en el acto al sentirse acorralada de esa manera y escucho lo que él decía-Sabes lo bueno de que no me amarraras las piernas tiene sus ventajas, ahora se una buena señorita y desátame, porque deseo enterrarme en ti y descargar mis pequeñas tensiones que acabas de provocarme –mientras besaba un poco su nariz y sus labios.

-No lo hare amor, mientras yo esté a cargo de este jueguito serán mis reglas las que deberás seguir –atacándolo sin piedad sobre sus puntos débiles del cuello, lo mordía dejándolo indefenso y un poco vulnerable y se aleja de él no sin antes, dejar caer un poco de leche condensada sobre sus pectorales y músculos-

-Punto de vista de Mei-

Lo vi tensarse de nuevo y tan grande fue ese gemido por parte de Kakashi al sentir mi lengua recorrerle el cuerpo, lo estaba torturando, sin duda le estaba haciendo vivir la locura y desesperación más grande, sin esto fuera un genjutsu sería el más peligroso por mi parte.

-Punto de vista de Kakashi-

Esa lengua tan suave y fría me estaba llevando al límite de mi paciencia y más al abrir mis ojos a verla como bajaba mis bóxer y tomaba mi miembro tan erecto mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas gotas de esa leche condensada-Me…Mei por favor -estaba temblando, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba, su mujer lo estaba encendiendo más que nunca- Mei a..amor suéltame para…. –ya no pudo seguir, lo último que sentí fue la lengua de mi esposa sobre toda mi masculinidad limpiando lo que quedaba la leche condensada, dejándolo sin rastros de esta, pero al ver como tomaba mi miembro, no podía parar de gemir y moverme más fuerte sobre la cama, me estaba mostrando sus pechos grandes, y sus pezones erectos mientras los apretaba un poco frente mío, luego hacia que una gota de su saliva cayera sobre mi hombría, se agacho un poco para lamerlo y morderlo.-Aaahhhh, Me..ee.i n…no sigas!

Ella no parecía escucharme estaba tan absorta en sus propios deseos que con sus grandes senos apretó mi miembro tan fuerte que parecía que yo estuviese dentro de ella, esa sensación hizo que gimiera más fuerte que antes.

-Yo deseo que me desees hoy más que nunca Kakashi –Dijo Mei, mientras su aliento tocaba la punta de mi miembro y después de algunas mordidas, lamidas y chupadas, no soporte y me vine en su cara, pero ella solo abrió su boca y trago todo lo que le dí, ver su rostro sonrojado y pícaro tratando de hablar.- Aaa..more estas bi….

–no iba permitir dejarla así de esa forma, tome las riendas de este juego y no la deje terminar su frase ya que el ruido que hice al soltarme de las ataduras de mis muñecas hizo que parte de la cama se rompiera y me solté alzandola, ya que lo ultimo que ella sintió fue la fría pared a su espalda y un beso que demandaba que su juego tenía nuevas reglas y se haría lo que yo quisiera.

-Mi princesa del agua ya jugo todo lo que querías conmigo, jeje ahora es mi turno -mordía su cuello cerca de su oreja mientras mi pecho apretaba el suyo y mis manos bajaban su única prende intima para estar en iguales condiciones.

-Aaahh Ka—Kakashi..! –no deje que terminara su frase, sabía lo que me diría, así que sin pensarlo hice su cabello a un lado y ataque su seno derecho, como pude lo lamí, lo mordí y tuve el placer de volver amamantarme con él, dejándolo rojo y con varias marcas alrededor.-Ka..ka..shi sí. Sigue –dijo con su voz tan ronca como la mía, podía sentir sus manos recorrer y aruñar mi espalda como una gatita fierosa, pero eso solo me motivaba a morder mas y mas, pero su otro seno pedía a gritos atención y se lo di, y sin hacerme esperar más, la envestí con todo lo que tenía de fuerza.

-AAAHHH ...

Nuestros gemidos fue la danza más erótica que me impulso a moverme dentro de ella como un loco desesperado-Kakashiiii! –ahí va una vez que me nombra, y con ello su primer orgasmo de la noche, me detuve un poco y la mire a los ojos-Si querida, ¿deseas algo?-mientras me movía lentamente en ella aun sosteniéndola sobre sus caderas contra la pared.

-A….amor –la bese de nuevo, sabía lo que quería así que la aleje de la pared, la lleve a lo que quedaba de la cama y la recosté, la vi darme la espalda y apoyarse en sus brazos su peso y me dejo ver una postura muy buena y sonreí-¿A dónde crees que vas? Esto aún no termina-la tome de los tobillos, la jale y volví entrar en ella, de nuevo sus gemidos llenaron nuestra habitación, hice aun lado su cabello largo y me deleite viendo su espalda como hacia fricción cada vez que la penetraba, la tome de los hombros y me hunde más en ella, si es que aun podía hacerse, unas cuantas embestidas más duras y suaves ella gemia de nuevo mi nombre.

-Ka..Kakashiiiii/Mee..ei –ambos llegamos juntos, yo no podía estar más excitado así que sin pensarlo, la tome entre mis brazos y vi su cara, toda roja y con el mismo deseo que tengo yo, nos besamos, enredamos nuestras lenguas y peleamos un poco, deje que entrara a mi boca y recorriera lo que quisiese con su lengua, sentir sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y yo tomándola posesivamente de la cintura apegando mas su espalda a mi pecho, profundizando más nuestros besos, haciéndole subir un poco su pierna sobre la mía que se encontraba reposando en la cama debido a la pose en cuatro y con mis dedos pude jugar un poco con su húmeda intimidad, ahora si mi faena iba a comenzar, ataque su clítoris que aún se encontraba sensible después de dos orgasmos, sentí que iba a gemir pero no deje sus labios así que su sonido quedo en nuestras bocas, pude sentir como ella movía sus caderas sobre mi mano y con mis dedos le creaba pequeñas envestidas, y la guerra de lenguas se volvió más feroz que nunca, sentí su cuerpo tensarse de nuevo y se alejó de mi gimiendo mi nombre-Kakashiii –mientras la vi cerrar sus ojos fuertes al sacar mis dedos de su intimidad, y ver su cara ruborizada, agitada, sudada, despeinada y ver su pecho con leves marcas de mordidas como sube y baja después de un tercer orgasmo es grandioso.

La lleve al baño y abrí la ducha deje que el agua bañara nuestros cuerpos y así eliminar un poco el sudor que nos nublaba la vista, estaba ahí recibiendo el agua tomando a mi esposa y enjabonando un poco su cuerpo, para después retirar la espuma de sus senos y jugar un poco con ellos. Me arrime un poco los azulejos del baño y puse la espalda de mi princesa en mi pecho mientras el agua nos caía un poco, no desaproveche nada y comencé a besar su cuello.

\- Kakashi, es hora de otro round ¿verdad?-decía mientras colocaba sus manos sobre las mías y hacía que la tocará en esos lugares tan débiles y sensibles de ella, tome sus manos y la puse contra la pared del baño y las tenía sujeta de sus muñecas, mientras entraba por detras en ella y volvíamos a los roncos gemidos y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos y los suaves sonidos de nuestras intimidades en cada embestida, era algo indescriptible, muchas sensaciones encontradas a flor de piel y más con el agua fría recorriendo nuestros cuerpos y mi boca atacando su oreja y cuello.

-Kakashiiiiiii n…no a..aguanto, AAhhh Kakashii! –sonreía al escuchar su cuarto orgasmo, como pude alce mi mano y cerré la llave del agua, mientras tratábamos de caminar como podíamos a lo que queda de nuestra cama, así que quite la parte superior de esta q estaba rota la sacudí un poco y me acosté, estaba exhausto, no podía más, sonreía como un idiota feliz, ella me miraba desde el marco de la puerta del baño casi de las mismas condiciones en que andaba.

-¿E..estas cansado amor? –la mire de reojo como pude y sonreí- Si, estoy muy cansado, esta vez sí nos pasamos un poco, veo que no puedes estar en pie, mejor ven y acuéstate a mi lado leona, todos merecemos un descans.. –es cuando la vi lanzarse sobre mí y me besaba.

-Entonces si tu terminaste ya de jugar conmigo, es hora de que yo finalice mi juego que no pude terminar porque lo interrumpiste- sin más, al estar acostado boca arriba, ella me monto, tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y se penetro sola.

\- Meeii! –dije algo aturdido.

-Ahora es mi turno que termines un orgasmo diciendo mi nombre Kakashi-mientras reía algo cansada y agotada y comenzaba a moverse, de donde sacaba fuerzas esta mujer, ni yo lo sabía, solo que no podía detenerla, esta vez estaba a su merced, me había olvidado de que era un poco vengativa, logré tomarla de las caderas, pero no podía despejar mis ojos sobre su figura, ver su cabello salvaje y húmedo, sus ojos mirándome con deseo y venganza por detenerla en su juego, y sus hermosos y grandes senos subir y bajar con aquellas penetraciones que ella prácticamente me daba, no me resistí más y me vine en ella.

-AAAAHHHH Meeeei –respiraba muy cansado y entrecortado y lo que pude sentir fue sus senos en mi pecho, ya había caído sobre mí, aun sin salir de ella, trato de abrazarla y sonriendo cansado le digo.

-Ss..sabes que lo –respiro con dificultad-hiciste po..Podría considerarse ¿violación? –mientras hago su cabello aun lado y acaricio su espalda y escucho su suave risa y su respiración entre cortada contestándome.

-E..eso sería, si yo te hubiese forzado –se calma un poco para respirar y volver hablar- pero te vi disfrutarlo y dudo mucho, qu…que te sintieras violado amore jejeje..

Después de esa pequeña charla, la vi cerrar sus ojos lentamente y durmió sobre mí, jale como pude las sabanas para cubrirnos un poco nuestros cuerpos, la abrace aun estando dentro de ella, bueno fueron seis meses que no tuve atención así que me merezco un descanso digno.

-Mañana me declaro enfermo y no estaré en esa oficina, dudo mucho que pueda levantarme temprano después de esta noche, así que Naruto que bueno que te entrene como mi sucesor, porque mañana me reemplazas, las niñas estarán bien bajo el cuidado de Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata, así que no habrá problema en que se queden otro día más con ellos –con ese pensamiento que hizo a voz alta, y una sonrisa en su rostro. -manaña no saldremos hasta la hora de la cena para recoger a las niñas, aún me debes y quiero mas de ti -mientras acariciaba su rostro y besaba su frente; se durmió al poco rato después de organizar unas posturas que se veían muy interesantes en el libro Icha Icha Paradise, y sin perder tiempo abrazando más a su esposa encontró la dulce paz del descanso.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si te gusto déjame un Review con lo que opinas de mi trabajo que te gusto *-* que no te gusto u.u para mejorar o y darte mas placer en mi otra entrega e.e de leer claro esta xD

Para mi próximo Lemon, serè un poco Sadomasoquista en mi próxima entrega ;)

Nos vemos, besos y abrazos virtual a todos! Con amor Samara Namikaze-Sama19.


End file.
